and two shall meet 2 a living nightmare
by BeautyofGrace
Summary: COMPLETE! Kaitlyn is happier than she's ever been. she's got a sister, a mom, and now a boyfriend. what happens when her boyfriend turns out to be everything Michelle thought he'd be
1. Chapter 1

Here it is! The sequel to And Two Shall Meet! Now, in the first story Kaitlyn and Michelle met, defeated Skulker, and watched Danny re-propose to Sam. So this one is about them living together, the meshing of the rules, and the girls' friends getting together. Also there is a new ghost on the scene.

Chapter one

'Knock, knock' Kaitlyn Fenton ran to answer the door. Her best friends, Kevin and Amanda.

" Wow, nice house." Amanda said looking around at the rooms.

" Kitty! Do you not understand the concept of sleep?" they looked at the stair to see a very messy Michelle. She had purple pajama pants and a tank top. Killer was draped around her neck. Amanda looked appalled.

" You where a ferret skin to bed! Wearing animals is wrong enough, but wearing them to bed is just…just… there's no word to describe how wrong it is."

" Yeah, I agree, but only if the animal ain't wearing the skin." Michelle said. Amanda looked confused.

" The Ferret's still alive. He's my pet." Michelle said talking slowly. Amanda blushed.

" Sorry. I-I didn't know. She stammered. Michelle laughed.

" I know. You need to lighten up." She said hurrying back up the stairs. Kaitlyn rolled her eyes and led her friends to the kitchen.

" What do you want for breakfast?" she asked her friends. Then there was another knock at the door.

" I got it!" Michelle yelled running down the stairs and to the door. She had changed into a pair of jeans and a shirt that was hemmed diagonally so the left side stopped at her waist the other stopped at mid thigh. Her hair was full of their usual red and blue streaks. Lindsey and Alex were at the door.

" Hey Shell! What's up? Hey Kaitlyn!" Lindsey said as she walked through the door.

" Hi Lindsey." Kaitlyn said.

" So, Alex, how ya been?" Michelle asked leading her friends to the kitchen.

" Fine, I want cocoa puffs!" he said opening a cabinet and pulled out the brown box.

" Okay, that was kinda rude." Lindsey said, sitting at the table. " Shells, can I have some bacon?"

" If you make it your self." Michelle said picking up a box of Reeses Puffs. Lindsey laughed and went to the fridge.

" Great… the mooches are here." Sam was standing in the doorway, her arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

" Hi Ms. Manson." Alex said around a mouthful of cereal. Amanda and Kevin looked slightly disgusted. Michelle and Lindsey just waved and continued with making their breakfast.

" What's up?" Danny walked in and sat in the last available chair.

" We're being invaded by teenage mooches." Sam said smiling and getting her own breakfast.

" We're going to go broke! I'm used to only feeding four people." Danny said smiling at Kaitlyn and her friends.

" Well, if that's the case, Kitty's friends will have to find a new mooch hole." Michelle said then shoved a spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

" No, you're friends will." Kaitlyn said looking up.

" No, yours."

" Why should my friends find a new place?"

" Because, we were here first." Michelle said smugly.

"Well, my friends will stay!"

" Then we'll go broke is that what you want?"

" Danny, remind me, why did we think getting them together would be a good idea?" Sam asked her fiancée.

" I'm not sure."

* * *

A/N there! Chapter one is finished! Yay me! Now, please review! 


	2. of Ben and Bacon

I live on! I only got one review for the first chapter so I sorta drifted out

" Okay, so what's our plan for today?" Michelle asked her friends, leaning back.

" Well, we have three choices, Video games, Mall or homework." Linds said. The three friends looked at each other.

" Video games." They agreed. Michelle set up the controllers when Kaitlyn, Kevin and Amanda walked in, textbooks in hand. Michelle ignored them and began playing.

After about twenty minutes Kaitlyn groaned and turned to Michelle.

" Micky, could you please play somewhere else?"

" This is where the game system is, so I'm thinking not." Michelle answered, continuing to play.

" Please Micky, we are trying to study."

" Why? We don't have any tests coming up… do we?"

" No, but I still want to study."

" Why?"

" So I'll be prepared for any test we might end up having." Kaitlyn said.

" Kitty, you need to chill. You and your friends are extremely uptight." Michelle said, ignoring her sister's request to quiet down. Kaitlyn threw a pillow at her sister and continued with her work.

A couple of days later it was Monday, and time for school. Danny walked upstairs to wake the girls up.

" Danny, are you sure you want to do this? Michelle is a heavy sleeper, and is also willing to kill to get more sleep." Sam cautioned. Danny waved her off.

" Michelle and Katie are twins, how hard could it be after waking Kaitlyn up for 14 years?"

" Can't say I didn't warn you." Sam said, walking down to the kitchen. Danny started with Kaitlyn; just a gentle shake would wake her up. Then he went into Michelle's dark colored room.

Sam waited to hear what Michelle would do to Danny, she heard him go in.

" Michelle, time to wake up." Then she heard random crashing and Danny came running out.

" That girl is insane! She tried to take my head off with her stuffed giraffe." He exclaimed, panting. Sam smiled and walked into her daughter's room.

" Michelle! Wake up now!" she shouted, ducking to avoid getting hit by a pillow. "Michelle!" Michelle reluctantly rolled out of bed and stumbled to her closet. Sam rolled her eyes and turned on Michelle's radio to get her moving faster.

It worked. Twenty minutes later Michelle walked out in pink camouflage pants, pink long sleeved tee and black tank top, pink streaks going through her hair. Killer popped out of her pocket. Then Kaitlyn came down in neat Khaki pants, a short sleeved pale green sweater and her black hair was tied in its usual perfect ponytail. They rolled their eyes at each other's outfits and sat down. Danny walked over.

" I made bacon." He said to the girls. Kaitlyn gladly accepted some, but Michelle wrinkled her nose.

" I'm a vegetarian." She said, getting up to get a box of Golden Grahams. She poured her self a bowl and sat next to Kaitlyn, who was happily chowing down on her bacon.

" What?" she asked when Michelle glared at her. " I'm not vegan." Michelle rolled her eyes.

" Let's go, can't be late… again." She said getting up.

" Don't forget Michelle. I've got to work late tonight. So no monkey business."

" You promised to take me to get a chinchilla, or a guinea pig or both!" Michelle exclaimed.

" And I will, when I get home." Sam said. " Now get going." The twins got their school things and headed out the door.

" Hey Ben!" Michelle said. A boy with a mop of messy brown hair came walking towards them.

" Shelly!" he said. They proceeded to do some strange ritualistic handshake before Ben turned to Kaitlyn.

" Woah, when did you get a clone?" he asked. Michelle rolled her eyes.

" Duh, first day of school, you're just a loser and stayed with your dad for extra time."

" I'm Sorry Shelly. Can you ever forgive me?" he asked. Michelle pretended to think it over.

" I guess." She said, sighing. Ben got on his knees.

" Oh thank you! Thank you!" he said. Michelle laughed and dragged him up.

" Come on now. No need to let Kitty think you're some groveling idiot."

" Kitty?" he asked.

" My twin sister, Kaitlyn. Oh right! Kitty, this is Ben, our neighbor for well… ever. Ben this is my sister, Kaitlyn. We were separated at birth and met each other during gym on the first day." She explained as though it happened everyday.

" Oh." Ben said, and walked ahead to get to the bus.

A/N there, my second chapter. I'll have the next one up soon.


	3. bad days for all and to Kitty a kiss

Chapter 3 is here! Goodness man! I'm on a roll… or so I pretend! I even worked on chapter three of this!

Disclaimer: I own shoes, bad grades and dance leotards. If you want them, feel free to sue me.

Chapter 3 

" Okay, it's the last class of the day. Do you think you can get through it with out screaming?" Linds asked Alex, who was having a really bad day.

" I doubt It.," he said.

" Well, try to hold it in. I'd invite you guys over after school but mom's working late and Danny, well, he's Danny." Michelle said as they walked into the English classroom. This was a class that they had with Kaitlyn, Kevin and Amanda. Michelle went to sit by Kaitlyn and turned to her twin.

" How's your day been?" she asked. Kaitlyn shrugged.

" The good news is, only three people called me Michelle today."

" I don't get it. Why doesn't anyone ever call me Kaitlyn?"

" Because, I'd never streak my hair and wear clothes like that."

" Clothes like what?" Michelle asked.

" No, I didn't mean it like that it's just… never mind. I'm not having a very good day." Kaitlyn said. The bell rang and the teacher walked in with a blonde haired boy.

" Hey everyone, we have a new student. His name is Derek Larsson. Derek, why don't you tell us a little about yourself?"

" Umm… I like to play sports, study and listen to music." He said. Then he locked eyes with Kaitlyn. " I also like pretty girls." He added. The teacher nodded. Derek walked toward Kaitlyn and sat down in the seat in front of her. The teacher began class.

" Hi, Derek." He whispered, turning around.

" Kaitlyn Fenton. This is my sister, Michelle Manson."

" Are you two identical twins?" he asked, looking at them both. Michelle's eyebrows raised.

" You're kidding right?" she asked. Derek shook his head.

" Erm… no, I have blue eyes, she has lilac." Kaitlyn answered, shooting a glare at Michelle.

" Oh, right, I see it now." Derek said.

" He's a genius." Michelle muttered, and attempted to pay attention.

StorystoryStorystorystorystorystorystorystoryrystorystorystorystorystoryrystorystorystory

" Wait! Micky! Umm… I'm going to be home late." Kaitlyn said.

" Why?"

" I'm going to show Derek around town." Kaitlyn said, blushing.

" Fine whatever." Michelle said, sighing. She didn't like Derek, there was just something about him that didn't set right. She turned to go out the door and leave her sister to her lover-boy.

" Crap now I'm going to be alone in the house with Danny, AKA the most wound up person on earth. This should be fun," she said to herself. Then she walked out to the bus to get home. Finally the bus dropped her off and she walked in.

" Danny? I'm home." She called. Danny came out of the kitchen.

" Oh, hi Michelle, where's Kaitlyn?"

" Out with some new boy."

" She's with a boy?" he asked, slightly shaking in anger, Kaitlyn was only fourteen, way to young to date.

" Relax, it's not a date. She's just showing him around town. She should be home in an hour or so. No biggie." Danny sighed and walked back into the Kitchen. Michelle followed.

" So… Danny, umm… yeah." Michelle said in an attempt at conversation. It was the first time they had been alone for more than three minutes. Michelle just grabbed a pudding cup and walked to her room.

Storystorystorystorystorystorystorystorystorystorystorystorystorystorystorystorystory

" So, where do you want to go first?" Kaitlyn asked Derek, as they walked down the street.

" Got any music stores?" he asked. Kaitlyn nodded and led him to The Music Box. The best music store in town. They went in and had fun playing with the music. Then they walked out.

" What next?"

" Ice cream?" they headed to Russell Stovers and got ice cream and walked over to the park. Kaitlyn sat on a bench and Derek sat next to her. They quickly finished their ice creams and Kaitlyn smile mischievously. She slipped out of her brown suade clogs and went running to the jungle gym, which had a sandbox around it to soften blows when kids fell. She sat on a swing and began swinging. Derek ran after her and did the same. It soon became a contest to see who could go the highest, and then they both jumped out of the swings and landed in the sand. They sat down and just laughed. Then Derek leaned closer to Kaitlyn, closing the gap between the two, and kissed her.

A/N and that would be chapter 3. I'm extremely tired even though it's only 9:30. I don't care. I've been writing all day, and I'm going to do it again tomorrow. Wow, I have an exciting life.


	4. who's older?

Your second husband also disappeared  
that was his job. He was an illusionist.  
But he never reappeared.  
He wasn't a very good illusionist (Mrs. White and Wadsworth from Clue the movie.)

I had to add that, I've watched this movie three times in a row. I also think it's a really funny line. If I'm still bored in later chapters I'll probably add more movie quotes. : Ducks the random flying objects: yeah, I like movie quotes. Anyhoo, here's chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I own Kaitlyn, Michelle, any other character you don't recognize and the plot! It's mine you can't have it! Unless I'm told first.

Chapter 4

" He really kissed you?"

" Yeah, he did!" Kaitlyn and Amanda squealed.

" I can't believe it!"

" I know it's great!" Kaitlyn cried, twirling the phone cord around her finger.

" I so wish I was you right now!" Amanda said, jealousy lacing her words.

" Ugh, I have to go. Dinner's ready." Kaitlyn said, releasing the cord.

" Bye." Amanda said. Kaitlyn hung up and walked into the kitchen.

" Tonight I've made my famous spaghetti!" Danny said, lifting the lid on the plate. Michelle and Kaitlyn wrinkled their noses, it smelled awful. Danny looked at the pathetic blob and smiled sheepishly.

" I'm not that great of a cook." He said.

" No kidding." Michelle said, looking at it in disgust. Sam elbowed her.

" Be nice. It was a nice try. Why don't we all go out for Chinese instead?" She suggested. Kaitlyn and Michelle nodded in agreement. The soon-to-be-once-again family walked out to the car and headed off to the Chinese restaurant in town. The waiter came and took their orders.

Storystorystorystorystorystorystorystorystorystorystorystory

After eating they all went home. Michelle and Kaitlyn went into Kaitlyn's room and sat down.

" So did you and that new guy have fun? What was his name? Daron, Damon…"

" Derek." Kaitlyn said, irritably.

" Right Derek, that was his name." Michelle said. Kaitlyn sighed, and shook her head. Michelle could be a major pain. Michelle smiled sweetly.

" So… did you have fun?" Kaitlyn, looked down, blushing.

" Yeah."

" So, how was the kiss?"

" What? I never told you about the kiss!" Kaitlyn said, her head whipping up.

" You just did." Michelle retorted, smiling evilly.

" Okay, if there's one person daddy has to worry about turning evil, it's you." Kaitlyn said, shoving Michelle out the door. Michelle laughed.

" Good night." She said.

The next Saturday the twins woke up to find Danny and Sam on the couch, making out.

" Oh god." Michelle said, turning around and walking down the hall, then coming back.

" Get a room." She said.

" We had a room, until you walked in." Sam said, wiping her mouth. Michelle groaned and walked to the kitchen for golden grahams.

" Is that all you eat in the morning?" Kaitlyn asked.

" Yeah, pretty much.

" So mundane little sister." Kaitlyn said jokingly.

" Hey! Who said you're older?"

" Well I act older." Kaitlyn insisted.

" Big deal! That means nothing." Michelle said.

" Fine, I can settle this." Kaitlyn said. " DAD!" she screamed. Danny ran in.

" What wrong?" he asked, ready to go ghost.

" Who's older Michelle or me?" Danny smiled sheepishly.

" I'm not sure."

" Why not?" Michelle asked, amused.

" Because, he passed out as soon as the doctor announced he could see the head." Sam said, walking in.

" Fine, do you know who's older?" Michelle asked.

" Michelle is." Sam said.

" HA!" Michelle shouted.

" Or… Kaitlyn … oh crap." Sam said, freezing.

" You don't know who's older?" Michelle cried.

" Well, that stinks." Kaitlyn said.

" This could create issues." Sam decided.

A/N yeah, nothing really, but I wanted reactions to Kaitlyn's kiss and the who's older fight was something I think is funny, mainly because I see it all the time with my friends Misty, Maddie, and Meiko. Granted they're triplets.


	5. it all begins

Yeah, yeah, yeah, I took forever I know, anyhoo, the real plot starts here. So… on with the story!

Chapter…five (I think)

Two weeks later, Danny decided Kaitlyn was spending too much time with Derek. He decided to have a little chat with her about it. He softly knocked on the door of her bedroom.

" Come in." Kaitlyn said.

" Hey Katie." Danny said, sitting on the bed.

" Hey Daddy!" Kaitlyn said, getting up from her desk and sitting next to her dad. " What's up?" she asked.

" Katie, I wanted to talk to you about your boyfriend… Darren."

" His name is Derek." Kaitlyn said, irritably.

" Michelle said it was Darren." Danny said confused.

" Yeah, well Michelle isn't the most reliable person."

_Flashback_

" _Hey Micky, I'm going upstairs to do my homework, call me down in about… twenty minutes, okay? Micky!" Kaitlyn shouted, after realizing Michelle was paying no attention._

" _Huh?" Michelle asked, turning to face her sister._

" _In twenty minutes, yell up to my room."_

" _Got it." Michelle said, turning back to the television._

_Forty minutes later…_

_The doorbell rang; Michelle reluctantly got up to get it. It, must to her dislike, was Derek._

" _Kitty! Darren's here!" Michelle shouted._

" _It's Derek." Derek corrected._

" _Whatever." Michelle said, sitting down. Kaitlyn walked down the stairs._

" _Who's here? Oh my god! What time is it?" she asked. Michelle looked at the clock._

" _6:30." She said._

" _Micky! You were supposed to tell me when it was five ten!" Kaitlyn shouted._

" _I was… oh right, hey Kitty, it's past five ten." She said. Kaitlyn glared at her._

" _Derek I'm so sorry."_

" _No need to apologize, I can wait a little bit." He laughed._

" _Thank you!"_

_End flashback_

Danny couldn't help but chuckle.

" It wasn't funny! It was humiliating!" Kaitlyn insisted.

" Okay, I'm sorry. Anyway, about Derek, I think you two are seeing a little… too much of each other." Danny said.

" What are you talking about?"

" Are you seeing him tonight?"

" Yeah."

" You've seen him every night for the past two weeks, and you spend all your weekend with him."

" Daddy, it's no big deal! I like him okay! I'm really excited about my first real boyfriend! Why can't you be happy for me?" Kaitlyn cried.

" Katie," Danny started. Kaitlyn shook her head.

" I'm going to be late." She said, grabbing her jacket and walking out.

" Damn it." Danny muttered, tossing a pillow, which he hadn't realized he'd been holding, across the room.

* * *

" Good night!" Michelle shouted to Alex and Linds, walking into the house. She was surprised to see Amanda sitting in the living room.

" Amanda?" she said.

" Kaitlyn! Oh, it's just you." Amanda said, disappointed.

" Wow, thanks." Michelle said.

" I didn't mean it like that." Amanda said.

" I know." Michelle laughed.

" I'm just waiting for Kaitlyn."

" I think she went out with Darren." Michelle said.

" Darren?"

" Whatever his name is." Michelle said, flopping on the couch.

" Great. This is the third time this week she's blown me off for him!" Amanda cried, flopping down next to her best friend's twin.

" Want to go out for Ice cream?" Michelle asked her.

" You and me?" Amanda asked.

" Yep, Amanda, face it, with mom and Danny getting married, and you being Kitty's best friend, we'll be seeing a lot of each other. I suggest we get to know each other a little better." Michelle said. Amanda shrugged.

" Okay, let's go." She said. The two got up and headed out.

* * *

" I had a great time Derek." Kaitlyn said.

" Me too." Derek said. His cell phone went off. He groaned and looked at it. " Oh, I HAVE TO GO." HE SAID. (Caps lock) He gave Kaitlyn a quick kiss before hurrying off.

* * *

" That had to be some of the best ice cream ever!" Amanda cried.

" I know all the best places." Michelle bragged. Amanda laughed.

" We should do this again."

" Yeah we should." Michelle agreed. They were a block away from Amanda's house. Michelle figured she could just go ghost, or something like that, and fly home. They went past an alley, and a dark figure flew by, then everything went black.

* * *

There all done! 


	6. a choice

A/N I know, I suck. This took forever and it's probably not going to be that long, I'm sorry!

Chapter six? Right?

The next morning a pounding on the door woke Kaitlyn up. She stretched and yelled,

" come in." Sam walked in.

" Kaitlyn, have you seen Michelle? She didn't come home last night and she's not with Alex, Lindsey or Ben."

" Michelle's missing?" Kaitlyn asked, trying to unfog her brain.

" yes, and Amanda's mom called, she's gone too." Then it clicked, her twin sister and her best friend were missing.

" where are they?" Kaitlyn asked.

" honey, they're missing, we don't know. You're father's out looking for them."

" what do you want me to do?" Kaitlyn asked.

" Danny said something about a twin connection. See if you can find that." Sam said, looking worried as she walked out. Kaitlyn tried to figure out what her dad was talking about as she got dressed. She went downstairs, walking into a wall, she was concentrating so hard, and sat at the table.

" oh, and you got a letter." Sam said, pointing absent mindedly to the table.

To Kaitlyn Fenton 

Kaitlyn opened it

Meet meat 10 o'clock am behind the ice cream parlor. I have someone very important to you. Tell anyone, and they'll die.'

It wasn't signed.

" who'sit from?" Sam asked.

" no one, just a camper, from the camp I worked at last summer." Kaitlyn lied, looking at the clock. It said that it was nine o'clock. " I'm going to go walking around, see if I can get that twin thingy." She quicky said, then left, not bothering to give any other goodbye.

Not that Sam would have noticed if she put a pan on her head and danced the Macerana singing 'I'm a Little Teapot'.

" twin connection. That's just stupid!" she said, stomping toward Russell Stovers. She looked around, hoping to maybe spot the person before they spotted her. Kaitlyn walked into the alley and crossed her arms, it was disgusting back there.

She heard a crunching and turned around. Derek stood there, a bag of cooler ranch Doritos in his hand.

" Hey Katie." He said.

" Derek, you shouldn't be here, it's dangerous." Kaitlyn said.

" let me guess, Michelle was kidnapped and you got a note saying to meet the kidnapper here." Derek said, smirking.

" how did you know?" Kaitlyn said, looking at Derek, worried.

" I kidnapped her and wrote the note." Then everything, for Kaitlyn, went black as someone whacked the back of her head.

When Kaitlyn woke up she was tied to a chair.

' the last thing I remember was… oh god, Derek, that jerk!" She began to struggle against the restraints.

" that's useless Katie." Derek walked into the room.

" What did you do with Michelle?" Kaitlyn growled.

" wow, don't even care about your best friend?"

" What?" Kaitlyn asked. Derek chuckled..

" Amanda, your best friend, let me show you." He pressed a button on the wall, the wall slid away, revealing a glass wall. On the other side were Amanda and Michelle. Both were tied up and looked like they were sleeping.

" Let them go! Amanda doesn't even have anything you want!" Kaitlyn shouted.

" oh, but she does. You'll see." Derek smiled. He walked out of the room, turning the light off behind him.

" Micky was right. Derek was… ugh!" Kaitlyn cried. The room Michelle and Amanda were in was lit, so Kaitlyn could see them there, passed out. She felt tears in her eyes, unsure of what Derek had planned. " if he hurts them I'll never forgive myself." She shook her head. " This is all my fault."

" What is?" Kaitlyn started when she heard Michelle's voice.

" Micky?" she asked. " But you're…"

" I know, weird isn't it? I'm in your head. I don't know what he did to us, but I can't wake up." Michelle said.

" Probably some power or chemical." Kaitlyn replied.

" Probably." Michelle agreed.

" I'll get you out of this…" Kaitlyn promised.

" Good luck with that." Michelle replied. Kaitlyn glared at her twin through the glass wall. Then the door opened again. Kaitlyn whipped her head around.

" Okay dear. I've decided I'm going to take pity on you and tell you now. Besides, I want to get this over with before dinner. I need a young girl to complete my immortality ritual. I was only going to take Amanda, but took both Amanda and Michelle. So now you get to make a choice. Who will you save? Your best friend? Or your sister?"

A/N ugh, it took forever and it was short… I suck I know, but now I know how it's all going to play out so the next chapter should come sooner! Please R and R!


	7. The End

" I have to what?" Kaitlyn asked.

" Pick who lives. I find it a waste if I kill them both." Derek smiled.

" You can't make me." Kaitlyn retorted, glaring at him.

" You're right, I can't. I'll just have to kill them both." Derek pulled a remote from his pocket. He was about to push a red button. Kaitlyn didn't know what it did, but Red buttons were rarely a good thing.

" No!" She cried. Derek smirked and shoved the remote back in his pocket.

" That's what I thought. Now, who do you choose?" he asked. Kaitlyn's mind raced, trying to find a way out of it.

" Pick Amanda." Michelle's voice came into her head again.

" What?" Kaitlyn asked silently.

" Pick Amanda. I have an idea." Michelle replied. Kaitlyn looked uncertain. " When he presses the button, just imagine me, my body and everything, walking out of your mind."

"Okay…" Kaitlyn said, uncertain. Out loud she said, " A-Amanda."

" Hmm… guess blood isn't thicker than water." Derek laughed. He pulled the remote back out and pressed a green button. Two men walked into the other room and picked up Amanda, chair and all. Then the door closed behind them and Derek started to press another button, this one orange. Kaitlyn closed her eyes and did what Michelle told her, imagine her walking out of her mind. Her head began to ache. The feeling got worse and worse until it felt like her head would split open.

" What the-" Derek shouted. Kaitlyn opened her eyes as the pain faded. Next to her stood Michelle, lime green steaks and all.

" Ha! Twin connection! It wasn't a load of bull!" Michelle cried.

" How'd you know about… dad told you." Kaitlyn realized.

" While you were on a date with chuckles." Michelle nodded toward Derek.

Derek looked furious. He ran out of the room and when he came back he had a gun bigger than one either sister had ever seen. He shot it at them. It wasn't a regular gun, it was an ecto-gun. It shot a glowing green mass towards the part ghosts. Michelle dived to the left, Kaitlyn dived to the right. Kaitlyn shot an Ecto-beam at him. She was better with fighting, offense. Michelle was still better with going intangible, which she did and while Kaitlyn distracted him with the Ecto-beams Michelle tackled him. Derek struggled against her, and as Michelle soon found out, a skinny teenage girl was no match for a trained boy. He kicked, rolling her over his head and blasted her with the gun. She lay on the floor, not moving.

" Michelle!" Kaitlyn cried, wanting to see if Michelle was okay. She felt an anger in her, the anger of Derek deciving her, of threatening her sister and best friend, and the ager of him hurting her sister. All of it built up together as she aimed for him, blasting him with an ecto-beam so strong it threw him into the wall, knocking him out cold. Kaitlyn ran to check on Michelle. It only took a few second for her to come too. She stood up wobbly and they went to find Amanda.

ATSMATSMATSMATSMATSMATSM

" And that's how we ended up here." Michelle, Kaitlyn, Kevin, Amanda, Lindsay and Alex all sat at a booth at Nasty Burger. Michelle and Kaitlyn had just told them about the prophecy, what they knew about it at least, and everything else, being part ghosts, what had happened to their parents a week before, and what had happened yesterday with Amanda and Derek.

After Michelle and Kaitlyn found Amanda, without trouble, the guard/minions had run. They took her home and told her mother that Amanda had spent the night at their house and had apparently forgotten to call. They told Sam and Danny to go along with it after telling them what happened.

" Shell, that's not funny." Lindsay said, looking around the restaurant.

" It's not meant to be funny Linds." Michelle shrugged. Lindsay stood up.

" I… I'm sorry Shell, but I… I have a thing… a family thing… don't call me." She said, walking off. Michelle lay her head on the table.

" Don't worry Shell, I'm still here for you." Alex said encouragingly. " You and Kaitlyn." He added.

" Me too." Kevin nodded.

" And me." Amanda piped up. " I've already been attacked, what's the worst that can happen?" she asked, smiling. Michelle looked up at them, then rolled her eyes smiling.

" You're all such losers." She laughed. Kaitlyn laughed too, then became serious.

" You guys do know that being around us can put you in danger right?" she asked.

" Duh Kaitlyn, we just heard the story." Alex replied.

" Kate, we don't care, You're our friends." Amanda said, smiling. Kevin nodded in agreement.

" Thanks guys." Kaitlyn smiled.

" And don't worry about Linds, she'll come around, once she sees how stupid she's being." Alex assured Michelle.

" You think so?" Michelle asked.

" I know so."

" You're still a loser." Michelle said.

" Yeah, I know." Alex laughed.

" Good. As long as you know."

ATSMATSMATSMATSM

That night at dinner Danny and Sam kept sneaking peeks at each other. Finally Michelle got fed up.

" Okay, stop it with the cutesy looks, it's getting annoying." She said. Danny stood up.

" Kaitlyn, Michelle, I-we have an announcement to make." He said as Sam stood up as well.

" We've decided we don't' want to wait to get married. The wedding's going to be next month." Sam finished. Kaitlyn and Michelle looked shocked.

" Congratulations!" Kaitlyn finally cried.

" Yeah totally!" Michelle agreed then the two went to Kaitlyn's room.

" Next month…" Kaitlyn said.

" Yeah…" Michelle nodded.

" I can't wait." Kaitlyn smiled.

" Me either."

A/N okay it's short, but cut me some slack, I gave you two updates in… two hours. I'll post the final installment of the series… eventually. I want to work everything out first.

Toodles!


End file.
